The present disclosure relates generally to the placement and movement of on-canvas objects using a processor-implemented application, such as a productivity application.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In various computer-implemented applications, such as productivity programs, it may be possible for a user to set-up or design a displayed work space to convey particular information. Examples of such applications may include word processing programs, spreadsheet programs, presentation programs, and so forth, where a user can create or modify contents displayed on a work space (such as a document, a spreadsheet, a slide of a presentation). In the creation or modification of such work spaces, a user may add various objects to the work space, such as tables of cells, graphics (pointers, arrows, lines, shapes), text boxes, images (e.g., pictures), and so forth.
In certain instances, the placement of the objects within the work space itself conveys information. For example, a pointer, line, or text box may be initially associated with a particular portion of another object, such as a cell of table, to draw attention to the respective cell or to provide information about the cell. However, modifications to certain such objects, such as a table to which a line or pointer is associated, may result in the desired placement relationship being inadvertently lost. It, therefore, may be a tedious operation for a user to monitor and make sure such relationships are maintained as a work space is modified or to actively move each affected object to maintain the desired placement relationships between objects.